RobinXBrainiac 5 Drabbles
by RainyDelinquent
Summary: These are drabbles with Robin from Teen Titans and Brainiac 5 from Legion Of Superheros. SLASH
1. Showtime

_**A/N:** Yes, so this is my first written Robin/Brainy drabble. I wrote it shortly after my partner in crime and I discovered the pairing and wanted to write smut of it for laughs. THIS CONCEPT IS MADE UP BY US. We know there isn't really a crossover of Robin and Brainiac 5, but we came to the thought that it would be interesting to make it seem so. If you don't like men sex, I suggest you back out of this now. We also see them romantically involved, usually as Slade and Brainiac as their masters in this case. If you have a problem with that, don't read this. This was my first go, so it's pretty bad. Lately I've had more practice with the two of them though, so expect better ones in the future. For now though, enjoy this one._

* * *

><p>Robin glanced at Slade, and then Brainiac. They weren't serious...were they? They seemed to be. It was an insane thought, a sick, insane thougt. And Robin wouldn't have anything of it. Just as he was about to protest however, a familiar hand caught him on the wrist and squeezed tightly.<p>

"I think we should do it." A cold voice filled with lust rang out behind him.

"..Brainy?" Robin responded quietly, his breath catching slightly.

"Let's show them."

"W-what?" Robin stuttered, his heart beating a little faster. This whole situation was ridiculous, but ..even though he hated to admit, he was starting to get majorly turned on.

"Let's show them, Robin. Show them how I please you." Brainy responded deviously, tugging at Robins wrist and having him lean back until he was on his back. "You would enjoy it, wouldn't you?" He stated, more than asked, enjoying the look of a helpless blushing Robin.

"I-..Brainy ..this is-."

"Shh, it'll all be fine." Brainy assured him, as he straddled Robin's hips.

"This is-..." Robin repeated again, before feeling Brainy press his lips to his own. It was sweet, sour, lustful…And Robin loved it. He didn't care that his clothes were currently being ripped off in record speed, he didn't care that Brainy was starting to lower his hands downwards, and surprisingly, he didn't care that Brainiac or Slade were watching.

Not anymore. Not with Brainy. His lover had reached his weakness, the ballsack, and with Brainy's lips still on him, a pleasureable moan couldn't escape him. He knew soon that would change.

And boy did it change fast. In a sudden instant Robin found Brainy's lips leaving his, as his hands continued to play and fondle his balls leaving Robin a moaning, panting pile of goo. Within seconds and without warning, Brainy moved his hands down to Robin's entrance, and begun his next attempted go at driving the Boy Wonder over the edge.

It was a known fact that Robin liked a challenge, liked things rough. So when it came to a show for the two villains watching beside them, this fact was defintely to be proved once again.

Two fingers entered Robin at once, and the fact became proven as he began to pant and whimper. "B-brainy.." He moaned trying his hardest to push down on his fingers in need.

"I know how much you like this Robin. It pleasures you, and you always seem to want more. I want you to tell me what you want, outloud."

Robin was growing irritated of only two fingers inside him, and growled in irritation. "More.." This wasn't an acceptable answer.

"More of what?" The temptation of it was beginning to be too much for Robin, and he gave in to show it.

"You. More, all of it. Please..I-..I want you to fu-uh-ck me.." he gasped the last part, as Brainy added more fingers as a response to Robin's cave in.

"Say it louder." Brainy spoke in a dominating way, informing Robin of what he wanted. He wanted him to make a show out of it. To submit to him fully and lose control of himself in a sexual whory blur. Brainy wasn't usually the one to want this kind of thing though, and the only reason Robin could think of that would want him to is because of Slade and Brainiac being there.

Watching. They themself expected a show, and Brainy didn't want to disappoint. Not wanting to upset his partner, Robin followed his orders.

"I SAID FUCK ME DAMMIT, HARD. FUCK ME, PLEASE."

A smirk had made itself shown on Brainys face, but it wasn't a playful one either. Not the kind Robin was used to with Brainy. This was something else, something-.. His thoughts were inturuppted as his own fingers were shoved in his face.

"Lick." Brainy orderd, prodding them closer to the teens mouth. "I won't go any further until you yourself become nice and prepared. And knowing your past, I know you were quite the performer. Care to demonstrate?" There was that challenge again, the bar had been set higher, but Robin was willing to give it a go.

Without a minute of hesitation he sucked on his fingers, getting them wet, and slowly decsended on himself to push his own fingers into the entrance.

Not very long after, Robin was getting hot and steamy over his own fingers. His breathing was jagged and his moans were loud and needy. Just the way Brainy wanted it. But it wasn't perfect. "Say my name Robin. Tell me who you want to fuck you. Admit how much you want me."

"I-..ugn. Brainy.." Came the groaning response.

"Louder."

"Brainy, please! Please..I can't take it anymore. I-oh! uggn, f-fuck me. I want you, need you! take me!"

From the corner of his eye Robin could see the watching villains smirk.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, that's it. The end is up for interpretation.- <em>Ideas? Review and tell us! <em>If you liked it, there's plenty more to come! _


	2. Control

**A/N: NoDelinquent here. This was my first try at Brainy/Robin. The idea just randomly popped into my head when Rainyhart and I was discussing the pairing. It's pretty bad (I am not really a good writer) and makes no sense - but I hope someone out there will get something out of it. **

* * *

><p>Robin struggled. He didn't know why Slade had brought him here, let alone tie him up with his hands above his head against the wall - but whatever it was it couldn't be good. "What do you want Slade?" He shouted at the darkness.<p>

A figure emerged from the shadows. Robin gasped. This wasn't Slade. "Brainy!" Robin said, startled to see his friend here. "What are you doing here?"

Brainiac 5 didn't answer, only moved closer until he stood right in front of Robin. "B-Brainy?" Robin started to get a bad feeling. He noticed the Coluan's eyes seemed different, more distant. Suddenly Brainiac 5 reached out and touched Robin's chin, gently following his neckline down to his shoulders before leaning in to go the same path with his tongue. Robin felt heat rush to his cheeks. "B-Brainy, what are you-" He stopped when he felt a hand reaching down to touch his privates. "Stop! Y-you're not yourself Brainy."

"Do you not enjoy this, Robin?" Brainy said in a voice that sounded too robotic to really be his. "Let your simple human desires take over," He bit Robin's ear which surprised the boy so much he let out a faint sound. "Relax." Brainy laid a hand on Robin's cheek and drew him into a kiss, playing with his tongue so much Robin forgot to breathe for a second.

Robin turned his head away. "Your mind has been taken over, fight it!" This only made Brainy smile.

"But we're not done yet, Robin." Brainy started to unbuckle Robin's belt, enjoying the increased blush on Robin's face when his pants dropped to the ground. He kneeled slightly to pull down the boy's boxers as well, but that only earned him a kick in the face. The next kick would've hit his chest if he hadn't expected a second strike; he caught Robin's foot just in time and got up on his feet. "Now, now, Robin. I don't want to fight you."

"Whoever you are, get out of Brainy's head now." Robin said, furious and embarrassed at the same time.

"What makes you think I'm anyone else but Brainiac 5?" This time when removing the boy's underwear he was a lot more careful. He slid both his hands along the boy's thighs, making the boxers drop as he did it as well as prevent the boy from kicking him in the face. He observed Robin's erect penis for a moment before beginning to lick it slowly. Robin moaned.

"S-stop." Brainy continued licking, slow and teasingly. Meanwhile the boy wonder bit his lip and tried not to make any sounds of enjoyment. He thought that he could contain some kind of dignity after all this, but that was shattered when Brainy slid Robin's cock into his mouth. He moaned loudly, the motion driving Robin almost immediately to his edge. He hated to admit it, but this guy was really good at giving a blow job.

He came with a loud moan, body shaking with suppressed pleasure. Brainy made a big fuzz out of licking away all the cum, giving Robin a teasing grin while licking his lips. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Just as the question had left his lips Brainy's eyes returned to normal. At first he stared with a confused expression first at Robin, then at Robin's exposed genitals. "Robin?" His expression quickly turned to horror when he realized what had just happened. He got up, backing away from Robin like someone being caught in the act. "I- I didn't-"

"Just. Untie. Me." Robin said with gritted teeth. Slade was going to hang for this.


End file.
